It is often necessary to carry multiple items on a vehicle seat. Although the weight of the items act to keep the items on the seat, sudden stops and/or turns can cause the items to fly off of the seat--distracting the driver temporarily and causing a dangerous situation. It would, therefore, be desirable to have an item restraint device for vehicle seats that can be secured to a vehicle seat and that includes a compartment for holding one or more items to prevent the items from sliding off of the vehicle seat while driving. Because the item restraint device would not be needed all of the time, it would be further desirable to have an item restraint device that was collapsible to allow it to be stored under the seat, in a pocket on the backrest of the seat or other suitable location within the passenger compartment of the vehicle.